Dangerous Liaison
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Cagalli and Kira Hibiki have only just started at Onogoro High, and Cagalli catches the attention of the school playboy Athrun Zala thus a dangerous Liaison begins.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys

I am back again with another different fanfic, but this is more of a trial chapter. So I basically want to see if anybody likes the sound of this. If I get a least 10 reviews I will continue with this story.

Summary: Cagalli and Kira Hibiki have only just started at Onogoro High, and Cagalli catches the attention of the school playboy Athrun Zala thus a dangerous Liaison begins.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala xxxxxx

Dangerous Liaison

Prologue 

Black clouds appeared out nowhere in the sky and slow droplets of water started to fall, as a young lady with golden yellow hair gracefully stepped out of a red convertible car.

Stood by a large pillar a young man with navy blue hair and emerald green eyes, was watching the young lady closely.

"Athrun...." A voice suddenly whispered against his ear.

The young man now known as Athrun expression turned from a smile into a smirk, at the sight of young lady with bubble gum coloured hair and blue eyes.

"Ah Meer My dear step sister..." he smiled.

The pink haired girl chucked "Are we looking at your latest challenge?" she asked placing her arm around his.

Athrun chuckled and kissed her cheek "possibly..." he replied smirking.

The girl just smirked back "Ummm..." she replied with a thoughtful expression.

XXXXXXXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli Hibiki threw her bag onto her school desk, before sitting herself down on her seat.

With a gentle sigh she took her notebook and pencil case out.

"Early as usual..." a male voice spoke, making the golden haired female look over at the only entrance into the class room.

"Oh it's just you..." Cagalli replied at the sight of a navy blue haired male smiling at her.

"That isn't such a nice greeting Miss Hibiki..." the blue haired male frowned.

Cagalli glared "Screw you Zala..."

Athrun only smirked "Wouldn't you liked to?" he replied making the girl scream in frustration.

The golden haired female stood up from her seat, forcing the things she took out back into her bag, before quickly walking out of the classroom in displeasure.

The blue haired male only smirked in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXXXXXXX

"GOD I HATE HIM SO BLOODY MUCH!" Cagalli screamed so loudly once she reached the roof top of the school building.

Athrun Zala to Cagalli wasn't what she called a friend or a classmate, in matter of fact Cagalli didn't like the guy one bit. She loathed him so much and she had good reason. Reasons such as he is a self absorbed, over confident, playboy pig, a he broke her heart.

"What's he done this time?" a voice asked, belonging to her beloved over protective brother Kira.

Cagalli sighed and then grunted, turning around she saw her brother sat against the building entrance wall. "The usual..." she replied.

Kira nodded knowing his sister didn't want to say anymore. "Here..." he said suddenly throwing something at Cagalli.

Cagalli turned around and caught it in her hand; a smile touched her lips "Thanks Kira." She smiled looking down at her hand, where her favourite sweets laid.

Sweet's that their mother and father use to give them, before they passed away.

XXXXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXXXXX

"Cagalli Hibiki...." Athrun whispered as soon as Cagalli had left the room.

"Athrun you do know that she despises you?" a voice suddenly came from in front of Athrun. "Ever since she started here a month ago..." she added.

Athrun nodded and then looked up to face his step sister. "That's what going to make this a fun challenge...." he smirked.

A chuckled escaped Meer lips. "I really don't think that will work Athrun."

The blue haired male smiled in amusement. "Really?" he asked. "I think it might, I know that she is attracted to me." He stated.

Another chuckle came from Meer and then she smirked "Cagalli Hibiki despises you like Vampires despise sunlight in now days."

The blue haired male smirked "Isn't that a typical stereotype of vampires?" he asked.

"You are right there Athrun, maybe I should rephrase that. Cagalli Hibiki despises you like I despise not been able to have what I want..." she said with a smile on her lips.

"Ah that's a better description Meer." He smiled.

"However even though she does despise me, I'm sure that I can get her to fall for me." He said with confidence.

Meer chuckled and smiled. "Care to put a wager on that?" she asked.

Athrun smirked "Depends on what we waging for?" he replied.

"If you win, you can have my beloved Car, however if I win Athrun... Your mine and mine only" she smirked back.

"Deal..." Athrun agreed, confident he would win.

End of Prologue

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

Please review guys and let me know if you like, and then if I get ten reviews I continue....


	2. Love and Hate

Hey Guys

I thought I just upload the next chapter of this fanfic to explain in somewhat more detail of the story. I may decide to continue if it this first chap is good enough for you guys.

Please reviews and let me know if it is...

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter One 

When sixteen year old Cagalli Hibiki started at Onogoro High a month ago, she had this instant dislike to Athrun Zala, yet at the same time she had this huge attraction to him too.

However the attraction had started even before the start of a new school for her, she and Athrun had actually already met over the summer holidays. Cagalli and her brother had just moved to Onogoro, from an island also belonging to Orb Called True Island.

At the time they met, Cagalli was buying a few cleaning products for her and Kira new home. She had accidently bumped into Athrun Zala and caught his attention without knowing.

Attention Cagalli didn't want in the first place.

However that was when the attraction started and Athrun seemed pretty friendly and nice to her. So at the time she didn't see any harm been friends with him, of course over a few days their relationship change and they became a couple. Within a week though Cagalli learnt, what Athrun's personality was really like, that he was a self-absorbed, over confident pig headed playboy.

But that wasn't exactly the worse bit for her...

The worse bit happened to be the fact that she had fallen deeply in love with him, and to have her heart broken after seeing him with some other girl. Only cause more turmoil in her life for her, because Cagalli hadn't exactly had great time in her late teen years. Unless you count watching your mother and father been brutally murdered in front of your eyes a great time, which of course still haunted her till this day.

"Cagalli..." She heard her twin called her from outside her room.

"Yes Kira..." she answered getting off her bed, where she was doing her homework.

She walked to her room door and opened it, to see her brother smiling at her with a tray.

After their parent's death and been in court, Kira had made a decision on his own to sell their parent's home and move away from True Island for Cagalli sake.

That night their parents were brutally murdered, Cagalli was the only one who saw what happened, because Kira at the time was studying at his girlfriend's home.

Kira till this day felt like it was his fault, because he couldn't protect his family despite the many times his sister told him he wasn't at fault.

Now he was determined to keep his sister, his only living relative safe from anyone who would try to hurt her.

"Thought you might want a snack..." Kira grinned, holding the large tray filled with rice balls and crackers.

The golden haired female smiled and opened the door wider for her brother, whom who placed the tray on her desk.

"You're beginning to look like a house wife Kira." She said suddenly, lightly chuckling at the sight of her brother and the tray.

The brown haired twin smiled at the sight of his sister chuckling. "Maybe I should be the female instead of Lacus then..." he joked.

Cagalli burst out laughing. "The day I see Lacus acting like a guy Kira would most likely be the day I stop eating my favourite food..." she said.

The older twin joined in with his laughing sister. "I guess that would be never then." He teased.

Cagalli grinned and nodded, before walking over to her desk and taking a rice ball.

"Sis, you do know the desk is made for doing your work..." he said, suddenly looking from her bed covered with books, to her.

"I know, but I was getting a cramp sitting there so I switch study spots." She replied after taking a bite of her brother's homemade rice balls.

Kira sighed "Just remember that if you fall asleep and don't get all your work done. Don't come running to me." He muttered.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her brother and then took another bite of her rice ball. "Like I will..." she replied airily, turning her head to where a poster she had put up laid.

Kira shook his head. "Do you need any help sis?" he asked.

"Why you asking?" she asked turning back to her brother.

"Well I finished mine and I am bored now, so I was just goanna go to bed, but I thought if my little sister needs help, I would deprive my beloved sleep to help her..." he answered in airily tone.

Cagalli chuckled and then shook her head.

"Nah, there is no need to deprive your beloved sleep for me dear brother, I'm nearly finished anyway..." she replied.

"You sure?" he asked, in a non believing tone.

Cagalli nodded "Yes. Now go to bed Kira I need to finish my work..." she said, urging him out of her room.

"Okay, I am going Cagalli..." he said as he was been forced out.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

Over the years since his father Patrick Zala remarried, sixteen year old Athrun Zala had learnt many things. He had learnt that with his family business and the power he could have anything he desired. He also learnt with his good looks and his charms he could have any woman he wanted. But there was one thing he needed to learn and know, and that was his money and his power couldn't buy everything.

Yet he was determined to make the girl he once made fall in love with him, fall in love with him again. A challenge he assumed he would win, that was why he had a wager with his step sister Meer, because he was confident he would do it again no matter how much Cagalli Hibiki despises him.

However what Meer didn't know was that he and Cagalli have met before.

"Are you really that confident Athrun?" Meer asked.

Both of them were sat in their large lounge drinking tea and coffee.

Athrun grinned at his step sister. "I am confident that Cagalli Hibiki would fall for me..." He replied.

Meer chuckled. "And I'm pretty confident that you'll be mine..." she smirked, standing up from her seat.

She walked to the exit of the lounge, and then turned around to face Athrun again, another smirk touched her lips.

"Mark my words Athrun, you'll lose and I'll win..." she said with confidence before walking away.

Athrun only smirked for a second, before his expression change to a look of irritation.

"You wish Meer..." he muttered, his voice clearly showing his irritation too.

Athrun and his step sister Meer relationship wouldn't what you call in good terms. In matter of fact Athrun only acts nice to her because of his mother whom who he promised he would.

Athrun and his father didn't have a father and son relationship, in matter fact he despises his father more than anything, since he remarried and left his mother for younger looking woman.

Who in his case was Meer mother, even before their parent's got married he never once liked Meer, yes he may have flirted and used her like he does with all woman.

That was him though he did it with all the girls he ever got with, but getting involved with Meer was properly one of his worse mistakes ever.

Because ever since he got involved with her, she became clingy and every girl he had tried to charm in front of Meer. Would dump him instead of the other way around, and that was ruining his so called reputation with his friends as a lady Killer.

Which meant every relationship he has with a girl, he needed to be away from Meer. That was just another pain in the backside for him too, seeing as she would follow him anyway.

Why should he need to do that because of a girl who's infatuated with him, and why should he need to ask his father. The man who he despises for leaving his mother for a younger woman, just too ask Meer to take trips with her mother so he could have time alone.

These were properly more reason, why he even placed a wager with her too, because he wanted to win and get her off his back forever.

Suddenly another smirk appeared on his lips.

Placing his cup on the coffee table, he stood up from his seat and Made his way out of the lounge.

"MEER!" He called knowing she wasn't too far away.

And as if by magic the pink haired female appeared out of nowhere, which did not surprise the blue haired male one bit.

"I want to change one thing of our wager..." he told her in an assertive tone.

Meer smiled. "Has long as I don't after change what I win..." she replied.

He smirked "Don't worry you're pretty little face Meer, because I'm not planning on changing what you want. It's mine I'm planning on changing..." he said. "Don't you worry, if you win you get me for yourself and only yourself..." he quoted trying to imitate her voice.

"But if I win instead of getting your beloved car, which by the way I don't really need. I want to replace it with you never ever following me or even touching me again..." he added.

Meer only smiled in amusement "Athrun..." she tooted. "Not so long ago you were all over me, but now you want to get rid of me..."

He smirked "Let's just say things change Meer and that was before our parents got together..." he replied. "So what do you say to the new change..." he asked.

Meer grinned "Oh... you've got a deal there..." she said. "Anyway like I said." She said stopping to lick her lips.

"Mark my words Athrun, you'll lose and I'll win..." she repeated her sentence from earlier before once again walking away.

"We'll see Meer..." he whispered irritated again, has he watched Meer walk way.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

Please review guys and thanks for reading....

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)


	3. Oh great

Hey guys

Here is Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it.

PS: I apologise for my awful grammar and typo's, I am slowly getting better I think.

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Two Oh Great 

Cagalli intently studied the container of sleeping pills in her hand. She let a sigh escape her lips and then threw the bottle of pills into the bin. Then she took glance at herself in the mirror, and forced a smile on her lips before adjusting her white blouse and exiting the bathroom.

Making her way to the living room, she found her twin brother was just slipping on his shoes and his black suit jacket on.

"Are you going on a date?" Cagalli asked in amusement.

The only time Cagalli had ever seen her brother all dressed up like he was now, was when he was on a date with a certain pink haired female.

Kira smiled and nodded.

"Lacus really want to see that cafe you going to be working at, for some odd reason?" he told his sister with a thoughtful expression.

Cagalli's eyes widen "What?" she started.

"Can't you guys like I don't know go to a movie? And it only the cafe that Shiho and Yzak own..." she replied.

Kira chuckled "I know, but Lacus never been and really want to see this place you talk so much about..." he replied.

Cagalli sighed "I guess I can't do much about it..."

Kira chuckled "Well with it been Lacus it will take miracle for you win this one sis. Anyway are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep..." she replied, grabbing her shoulder bag from the couch.

With a smile touching her lips as from today she was going to be a part time waitress at a small but wonderfully decent Cafe called Duel. A cafe belonging to someone she and Kira knew from when they were little and who Cagalli often helped when they were busy for free.

The Cafe was also the place she hung out with her friends.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

On arrival at Duel Cafe, it was already bustling with people. Tables were already filled and other employees were all busy running around with a pad and pen in hand.

"Cagalli...." someone called her happily.

Cagalli turned to the counter, where a girl with long dark brown hair stood.

"Shiho..." Cagalli smiled waving energetically.

Shiho Joul was the adoptive daughter of her mother and father best friends Mwu and Murrue La Flaga. Shiho was only four years older than the Hibiki twins and, was always thought of as an older sister they never had especially to Cagalli.

Cagalli walked over to counter.

"Ready to report for duty..." she saluted with a smile as she approached her new boss and close friend.

The brown haired female smiled and laughed saluting back.

"So..." Cagalli begun to say, looking over her shoulder to where the kitchen was searching for certain silver haired man.

"Where Yzak?" she asked, when she couldn't find him.

"Usual place...." she sighed with a frown.

"Ah....you mean in the huge freezer sulking..." Cagalli laughed.

Shiho tooted and shook her head "I really hope that husband of mine will stop acting like a child soon. A least before this little one born..." She sighed moving away from the counter to reveal a bloated stomach.

She and her husband Yzak had been married for a year now and had moved to Onogoro just a after they returned from their honeymoon, and were now expecting their first child.

Cagalli chuckled "How you feeling?" she asked her brown haired friend.

Shiho sighed "Much better now I am done with throwing up..." she smiled.

"Anyway enough about the pregnancy, let get you an apron and introduce you to a new employee..."

"Okay..." Cagalli smiled.

Shiho smiled back and picked up an apron from behind the counter, handing it to Cagalli.

"Thanks..." Cagalli said taking the apron.

While Cagalli placed her apron on, Shiho looked around the cafe.

"Ah there he is...." she smiled and waved catching the attention of the new employee of hers.

"Cagalli I would like you to meet..." Shiho said.

Just as Cagalli turned around to reveal a familiar face to her. "Athrun Zala...." Cagalli grunted.

Shiho's eyes widen "Do you two know each other?" she asked.

Athrun smiled "Me and Cagalli are class mates actually..." he grinned.

Shiho smiled "That's great to hear you guys already know each other. Make the introduction less awkward..."

Athrun nodded in agreement.

"Anyway guys I am goanna go and see to that husband of mine, I'll leave you in charge Cagalli..." Shiho said before walking to the kitchen.

Because Cagalli often helped out here, and she came here with her friends often, Shiho thought it would be best to ask Cagalli to work here. When she was on maternity leave and hires one extra help in case it got too much for Cagalli.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cagalli quietly said to Athrun as soon as Shiho left.

The blue haired male smiled "Working like you...." he replied.

"You don't even need a job you have all the money in the world Zala." Cagalli retaliated.

"Doesn't mean I don't need to work for my money..." he replied back smirking.

Cagalli grunted and turned to entrance of the cafe where a smiling Lacus and Kira were.

A sighed escaped her lips and she turned to Athrun "You better keep away from Kira and Lacus. Let me or anyone else serve him and his girlfriend...." Cagalli whispered rather roughly at him.

She then dropped her shoulder bag behind the counter and picked up a pad, making her way to her twin and Lacus.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Cagalli said approaching them.

The pink haired female smiled "ah it okay Cagalli, this place looks so lovely no wonder you come here all the time..."

"I'll show you to your seats..." she smiled grabbing her brother arm, bringing them to a seat near to the window.

"I let you guys decided what you want first..." Cagalli smiled. She then walked over to counter where Athrun was stood serving some customers.

Much to Cagalli annoyance they were a group of girls and he was pretty much flirting with them.

"Idiot..." she muttered quietly, as she walked passed him.

But unknown to her Athrun heard her, and was now just a few inches away from her face.

"Jealous are we?" she heard him whisper against her ear.

She swore that he had a huge grin on his face when he said that.

"What?"She said her voice clearly expressing irritation.

"Don't worry Cagalli you're the only girl I want...." he whispered in her ear.

Cagalli felt more than irritated now, what she wanted to do more than to scream at him she wanted to punch that arrogant face of his.

"You really think I care if you go and flirt with other woman, I couldn't care less. I just wish you wouldn't do it when you're working here...." she replied, taking one large step away from him.

Once she knew she was no longer near her, she turned around and glared at him.

Her hands were tightly grasped in a fist.

Athrun just smirked which made Cagalli scream in anger, and walk off into the kitchen so that she could calm down a little.

But what she didn't notice, she had gathered quiet a lot attention from customers and staff.

"I hate him so much...." she muttered to herself entering the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Cagalli heard the voice of Shiho say, once she entered the Kitchen.

"You just got to know Shiho that we really don't get along..." Cagalli replied.

Her brown haired boss sighed "and why don't you guys get along?"

"I rather not say, let just say we are better apart..." she replied.

"Well that would be pretty hard Cagalli, seeing as you'll be working together most of the time..." Shiho replied.

The golden haired female's eyes widen "You don't mean I'll be working with him alone when you're away?" she asked stunned.

Shiho nodded.

"Oh great..." Cagalli thought.

"He good worker Cagalli so I really hope you will get on with him here in the cafe at least when I am not here..." Shiho said with hope in her voice.

Cagalli sighed and knew she had no choice, seeing as Shiho was expected to be on maternity leave soon. And well the Cafe was always packed like days like this, and her hating Athrun wasn't exactly Shiho fault or a reason for him to be fired.

Much to Cagalli disappointment from what she had just heard from Shiho, that he was a good worker. It was hard to believe for her though. Seeing him flirt with the female customers, and when he has only been working here for an hour so far.

"I guess I have no choice then..." she told Shiho.

Shiho smiled "Great..." she said hugging Cagalli, or trying too with a baby bump.

While the girls were hugging, Athrun whom who had listened to whole thing couldn't help let a smirk touch his lips.

Because this meant it would be easier now for him to win the bet, maybe not that easy but it was one step forward for him.

"Now for the next step..." he mumbled to himself thinking.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

End of Chapter Two

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys and a really big thank you to those who have supported me in all my stories on this site, you guys should know who you are ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)

PS: No flaming please (I really won't be able to take another hit, just think what people could say about you.)


	4. Lies

Dangerous Liaison 

Hey guys

Chapter Three Up Hope you enjoy guys ^_^.

PS: I apologise for my lack of grammar...

Chapter Three Lies 

_Cagalli watched in horror as her father body collapse on to floor by the door, his blood staining the once creamed coloured carpet. _

"_FATHER!" Cagalli screamed. _

"_ULEN!" Via Hibiki screamed. _

_Both running to the wounded male on the floor, the golden haired male weakly smiled, looking up at the two very important women in his life._

"_Go now…." He whispered softly "find a way out of here…" _

_Cagalli shook her head. "No father you're hurt…" she said. _

_He smiled sadly at his daughter and the he looked at his wife with pleading eyes, eyes that told her to take their daughter to somewhere safe. _

"_Cagalli..." Ulen smiled "I really need you to be a good girl and go with your mother, you're my baby girl and I love you, your mother and brother so much…But I can't let that psychopath hurt any of you. So please can you do this one favour for father one last time and go with your mother somewhere safe." He said looking at his daughter. _

_Cagalli only nodded her head as her eyes started to water, she knew her father wasn't going to make it. He had too many stab wounds on his body. _

"_Come Cagalli…." Her mother whispered with her own tears. _

_It broke her heart to leave him like he was there was a chance that she would never see him alive. But she had to get their daughter away from here, and she wasn't even planning on leaving here without her husband, she just needed to find an exit out for their daughter first. _

_Cagalli's breath became heavy and her heart beat rapidly increased, as she and her mother ran up the stairs of their family home in fright and tears. _

_Reaching the master bedroom they stopped and pushed the door closed, locking it._

"_Cagalli..." her mother whispered quietly. And then she looked at the door before turning back to her daughter. _

"_Come here..." she whispered, pulling her daughter to where the window was. _

_Cagalli watched her mother closely, as she pulled a key attached to a long chain from around her neck. _

_Via then unlocked the window, which had always been locked since the birth of her two children. Because her son had once manage to crawl out, and to his mother surprise and relieve he never got hurt._

_And now even though her beloved babies were older, she had just gotten into routine of locking it._

"_I want you to climb down and run Cagalli until you reached you're brother without looking back..." She told her daughter. _

"_But Mother what about you?" Cagalli asked worriedly, more tears began to slide down her cheeks. _

"_Don't worry about me honey, I'll be right behind you..." she reassured her daughter with a smile. _

_Cagalli only nodded._

_Just then a huge bang was heard and a voice "I know your both in there...." then a whole rhythm of bangs was heard on the door. _

"_Go now Cagalli...." she said frantically looking from the door to Cagalli. _

"_Quickly..." her mother spoke frantically again. _

_Cagalli did as she was told and quickly climb out of the window carefully. Making sure her foot was securely on a ledge. _

"_Remember Cagalli don't look back..." Via said kissing the top of her head. She then quickly closed the window._

_Cagalli eyes widen as she watch her mother closed the window and lock it, tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as she watched the door burst open and the man grab her mother by the hair. _

"_Where is she?" the man asked. _

"_I am not telling you…I rather die than let you know where my daughter is..." Via replied glaring. _

_The man on only smirked and then drove the knife he had in his hand into her mother's body several times. _

_Cagalli watched in horror again as she watched her mother fall onto the floor and the white carpet in her parent's room stain red. _

_--------------------------------------_

"MOTHER, FATHER!" Cagalli screamed, jerking up from her bed, covered in sweat.

The sound of Cagalli scream brought in the worry of her brother.

"Cagalli…" Kira said with concern sitting down beside his sister. "Have you taken your medication?" he asked his sister whose breathing had increased.

After a while Cagalli breathing was slowly getting back to its normal paste, as she sat there in silence looking away from her brother. Earlier before when she had gone to bed, Kira had asked her the same question, and she had lied to him not wanting to worry to him.

Kira sadly smiled at his sister knowing from the silence she hadn't taken them.

Ever since that faithful night their parent's was murdered Cagalli had been having these occurring nightmares every night, but it wasn't exactly a nightmare for her. They were more flashbacks, each night she would wake up with difficulties breathing and covered in sweat, her body would be shivering too.

So her doctor and her psychologist suggest sleeping pills to help her sleep, and so far the pills have helped her.

He felt so useless at that moment; he wanted so much to help relieve his sister from all the nightmares. But he knew there wasn't much he could do except to get her to take the sleeping pills she had been prescribed, however he couldn't even do that.

"Where is it?" He asked standing up from her bed.

Cagalli bit her lip and looked at her brother "I just felt that been away from where it happened that I won't need them anymore..." she said suddenly instead of answering her brother question.

Kira looked at his sister and sat back down on her bed "I understand Cagalli how you feel. But I wish you would have a least consulted with me first then we could have both gone to see Dr Kisaka..."

Cagalli turned her eyes to her bed "I threw them away in the bathroom..." she finally answered Kira earlier question.

Kira smiled sadly and rubbed her head softly.

"I'll go and get them out of the bin for you and a glass water for you too." He said standing up again and leaving the room.

A few seconds later he returned with the items, he handed the water to his sister and opened the bottle pouring out two pills for her.

"Thank you..." Cagalli said taking the pills from Kira.

She then took one pill first and took a sip water to help her swallow; once she knew she had swallowed it she took the last one with another sip of water.

"_I am sorry Kira…" she said suddenly, putting the glass on her bedside table. _

_Kira smiled and shook his head "there no need to be Cagalli." he told her. _

"_Now it pretty late and we got school later, so get some sleep." He said placing the bottle of pills on her bedside table._

_Cagalli nodded and crawled back into her duvet, soon after she hit the pillow, the pills took effect, giving her a nightmare free night. _

_The older twin smiled sadly. _

"_It should be me saying sorry sis, not you" Kira said to the sleeping girl before leaving and closing the door. _

_XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX_

The next morning Cagalli awoke early feeling extremely bouncy and in high spirits.

That was one of the big advantages when she took sleeping pills it made her feel all bouncy and high in spirit. But then Cagalli wished more than anything that she could feel like that in the morning without needing to take the pills to help have a decent night sleep.

She sighed and took her usual morning shower, after her shower she changed into her school uniform.

Like all the other girls Cagalli liked her school uniform, because the girls actually had a choice to what they could wear whether it was a skirt or trousers. Of course Cagalli choice the trousers, the rest of the uniform consisted of a white blouse, a black V neck jumper and a black and white striped tie.

"There done…" Cagalli muttered, finishing of the tie.

She then took a glance at the mirror of herself adjusting her tie at the right length, before grabbing her school bag and leaving the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen, the aroma of pancakes filled her senses "Breakfast…" she squealed happily.

The laugh of her brother rang through her ears, and she smiled at him happily. He was standing beside the gas cooker with a pan in hand and a white apron on.

"Pancakes…" he offers with a grin.

Cagalli eagerly nodded making her twin brother chuckle. "Eat up then..." he smiled, placing a plate of pancakes on the kitchen counter.

Cagalli grinned and picked up the plate off the counter, grabbing a folk too.

After a hearty breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, the twins made their way to school in Kira car this time.

XXXXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXX

"I'll see you later sis…" Kira waved.

Cagalli smiled and waved back and then made her way to her classroom. Where she did her usual and dropped her school bag on her desk and sat herself down.

"Good Morning Cagalli…" a familiar male voice greeted her.

But she ignored the male and pulled out a book from her bag to read. While she was doing that Athrun had moved from the classroom entrance to behind her.

"I know you still have feelings for me..." he whispered against her ear.

Cagalli could feel his hot breath on her skin and she felt a cold shiver run through her spine suddenly.

"Fuck you...." she replied not liking the shiver running down her spine.

He smirked "You must really want too, if you say that to me every time you see me..."

Cagalli clenched her hand tightly into s fist and took a deep breath, telling herself she needed to calm down. Because if she didn't learn to she would have more of a problem calming herself down, when working with him.

After a couple of deep breaths she slowly begun to calm her nerves, opening the book in her hand she started to read and ignore Athrun.

"For what it's worth Cagalli I am genuinely sorry for what I did to you..." The blue haired male suddenly spoke moving to the front of her desk.

This made Cagalli lower the book down from her eyes so that she could stare at the boy in front in amazement.

"Did I hear right?" she found herself asking, while staring at Athrun intently.

Athrun took his eyes away from Cagalli "Yes" he muttered.

Cagalli continued to stare at him intently expecting him to burst out into laughter or even a clue that he was lying through his teeth.

"I think..." Cagalli begun to say moving her face closely to his face "You're lying..." she replied standing up with her book in hand.

She grabbed her bag and then made her way to the door.

"Cagalli I really am telling the truth..." he told her.

She stopped at the door and turned around "If you really are Zala. Prove it to me...." she said and then walked away.

Athrun sighed in frustration, he should have known Cagalli would see right through his lies, after all they were friends at one time and they did date for a while until he went and cheated on her.

But even though she could see straight through his lies, Athrun could see straight through hers. He knew that his words were true that she really does still have feelings for him. And that meant he was already at the last step, all he needed to do now was to get her to admit it, possibly in front of Meer.

Athrun couldn't help let a smirk touch his lips, at the thought of his step sister face when she finds she had lost the bet. Just the thought of it place him in a great mood.

Now all he needed to do was figure a way he could prove he was sorry even though he wasn't.

But he knew that the only way Cagalli would admit she was still in love with him was to get her forgiveness, and the only way to do that was by action not words.

However how was he going to prove it?

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys and a really big thank you to those who have supported me in all my stories on this site. ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)

PS: No flaming please (I really won't be able to take another hit.)


	5. Desires

Hey guys

Chapter Four Up, Hope you enjoy guys ^_^.

PS: I want to say thanks to all my readers who have given me simple respectful reviews and the people who have just added me to their favourites or put alert on this fanfic.

You guys are the finest ^_^ (Opens a bottle of something to celebrate, I can't really open champagne if some of you guys are underage. Anyway "Cheers" raises glass).

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Four Desires

Cagalli just couldn't believe her eyes; she just couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. She knew she had asked him to prove it, but wasn't this going over his pride barrier. However even though he was kneeling in front of her on his hands and knees, she still couldn't find it in her heart to believe him or even forgive him.

She and Athrun were both stood at the roof top of the school building, it was Cagalli favourite place to collect her thoughts but students were denied access here.

However the exceptional student were allowed access and Cagalli was one of those students.

"Is this enough prove?" he asked looking up. He had pulled away from his pride has a man into doing this; males just don't go on to their hands and knees to be forgiven not even for a girl.

The golden haired female could only stare at him she didn't know what to say to him. How was she supposed to say to him that even if you are begging on your hands and knees for my forgiveness, I just can't find it in my heart to forgive you.

"It's not that easy to forgive and forget..." she soon replied.

He looked up at her, he had a feeling this wouldn't be easy and all he wanted was for her to admit she still loves him so he could win the bet. He knew that he had no choice but to use drastic measures to win.

"What if I change?" he suddenly said.

Cagalli's golden orbs widen and then she burst out into laughter. It was funny what he had just told to her.

"You change?" she laughed.

He looked at her with a pissed off expression "I can..." he replied, telling himself at the same time it for the bet.

She stopped laughing.

"To be honest Zala, no matter what you do, I don't think I could believe you..." she replied.

"If that's the case, what can I do to prove how sorry I am for what I did..." he asked.

"Nothing..." she replied. "There nothing that you can do, that will make me forgive you and believe that you are genuinely sorry..."

"Not even if I change..." he asked.

"Don't you think it a little too late for that..." she asked glancing into his green orbs.

"No..." he said giving a short blunt reply.

Cagalli continued to stare into his eyes "Why are you so eager for my forgiveness anyway?" she asked.

Athrun looked at floor he had no choice but to lie, or was there a little truth in it.

"Because I love you..." he replied looking up at her.

She looked at him suspiciously, she knew he was lying it was obvious.

After all he was Athrun Zala's and his I love you meant nothing especially when he says it too all the girls.

"And I despise you..." she told him, angry at his words.

She gave him a hard glare before turning around to the exit of the rooftop.

"You're lying...." Athrun suddenly said grabbing her wrist before she could walk away.

He turned her around swiftly so that they were face to face, like he said he needed to use drastic measures to win the bet.

"I know you Cagalli, better then you know yourself..." he said pulling her into his arms.

He looked straight into her golden orbs "I know that you still love me Cagalli..." he added, Pulling her into a kiss.

Cagalli's eyes widen, as his lips touched hers, she felt a shiver run through her body. It was almost like pleasurable electrical shock was running through her body.

She knew she needed to push him away and her mind was telling her too but her body was doing the opposite. Instead of pushing him away she found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

It was almost as if she didn't have any control over her body. She didn't even push him away when his hands started to wonder underneath her blouse and jumper.

Athrun couldn't help but smirk, Cagalli kissing him back was only proof for him that he was right that Cagalli still loves him.

He was enjoying the kiss, even though he and Cagalli dated once he never was allowed to go any further with her then a kiss on her cheek. It was odd to him, he never met a girl like Cagalli ever and he wanted to bed her so much that it got to a point where he got so sexually frustrated that he couldn't and he cheated on her.

But now he had finally gotten to taste her lips, it was like forbidden fruit from the Garden of Eden to him, something you desire so much but couldn't have.

He just couldn't help but find her luscious pink lips addictive now.

If wasn't for the fact that she was wearing a pair of trousers he would have gone further then and there.

It was times like these he liked it when girls wore skirts, to some guys it meant easier access especially when you were in an affair and don't have much time together.

But even though they couldn't go any further he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

He pressed his lips harder on hers and kissed her deeply, his hands continued to wonder her body under her blouse earning a small moan from her lips.

That small moan cause a pleasurable vibration on Athrun lips and it only urged him to continue kissing her obsessively.

And Cagalli liked the attention she was getting from him though, she liked the fact that he was kissing her in such a manner that she herself couldn't pull away.

Her mind had soon want from push away to pull him closer and that was what she was doing now, she pressed her lips harder on his, pulling his body closer to her.

Her hands tightly grasping onto to his jumper as their lips enthused against each others.

"You know I am right..." he whispered against her lips.

"Shut up..." she moaned out, as his lips travelled down to her neck. Kissing and biting her soft skin leaving red marks.

"CAGALLI!" A voice was heard, forcing the two too break away.

Cagalli quickly straighten her uniform out and her hair so that it was covering the marks that she knew he had left on her neck.

While Athrun quickly hid behind wall in a corner.

Suddenly the door of the roof top opened and a girl with light brown hair and bright blue orbs came out.

"There you are..." the girl said smiling.

"Hey Mir..." Cagalli smiled with a wave, happy that her friend didn't notice anything not even her deep breathing.

Miriallia Haw has always been Cagalli best and close friend.

In matter of fact she also came from True Island to Onogoro along with Cagalli and Kira, and was now next door neighbours.

She was one of the few people that knew of Cagalli and Kira parent's death.

"Mr Neumann been looking for you..." she told Cagalli.

Cagalli's eyes widen "oh okay, I guess I better see him then..." she replied "You got any idea what he wants me for?"

"Not sure..." she replied "But the quicker you see him the quicker you know." She added.

"Let's go then...'" Cagalli smiled turning look back at the corner where Athrun was hiding, lingering there only for a few seconds, before pulling Mir to the door.

Once they were gone, Athrun came out from the corner.

"Interesting..." he whispered.

Now that he had a tasted the forbidden fruit it was no surprised that he desires more.

There was saying that people used that _you can't eat_ your _cake_, and _have_ it too, but he was Athrun Zala after all and he was going to have both Cagalli and win the bet.

Just the thought of it brought on a smirk as he walked back into the school building.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

Cagalli worriedly sat on seat fidgeting, she had inkling feeling someone was watching her and she knew it was that person she was suppose to despise.

Yet she ended making out with him at the top of the school rooftop, and liking it, also wondering what would have happened if they had not gotten disturbed.

She knew that he was watching her from behind the worse bit was he was sat directly behind her and was in every single class she was in.

Out of all honest earlier on the rooftop she had no control over her body at the beginning of their kiss, but soon her mind agreed with her body and she deepened the kiss.

But then she still did find him attractive, and now she was confused, or so she thought she was.

Or maybe she really was still deeply in love with him....

Suddenly she felt this sudden urge to want to vomit, her arm rapidly shot up in the air gaining the attention of her science teacher Mr Waltfeld.

"Yes Cagalli?" her teacher asked.

"May I be excuse to go to the toilet sir?" she asked politely.

Mr Waltfeld nodded "Very well you may be excuse...." he replied.

"Thank you sir..." she stood up with a bow.

She then quickly walked out of the classroom, and as she reached outside she broke into a run through the school corridors.

As she did she could feel the sickness rise in the pit of her stomach to her throat. Making her run to the nearest toilet, Which happened to be the only well refurnishes student's toilets in the whole of the school, seeing as the rest of them were cubicle toilets.

Running into the room, she quickly closed the door and aimed for toilet emptying all the contents of her breakfast this morning. Once she was done, she felt much better. Cagalli found that when you felt sick you should be sick because you would feel better after.

But you shouldn't make yourself sick though because that only made you feel worse like people with eating disorders.

Once Cagalli had emptied her stomach she went towards the sink to wash away the taste. She then looked into the mirror noticing that she looked pale.

She sighed and turned the cold tap on splashing the ice cold water on to her face.

How could she still be deeply in love with that jerk, why would she be when she despises him to a great extent especially after he cheated on her, so why?

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

That was the end of chapter Four and I really hope the chapter was good enough.

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)


	6. You Can't Fight Love

DISCLAIMER: I wish but sadly I don't own any of the characters, if I did believe me ASUCAGA would be everywhere.....

Hello, Hello Guys

I am back with another Instalment of dangerous Liaison, but this chapter is very short, when I say short I mean 2 or 3 pages long.

However I promise the next chapter will be longer and filled with more ASUCAGA goodness.

Hope you guys enjoy and please don't flame....

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Five You Can't Fight Love 

Cagalli wanted to scream so much, she wanted hurt even kill the person who had made feel so confused and gotten her into a detention.

She glanced and then glared at the culprit.

"I hate him..." she muttered quietly as if she was reassuring herself.

Earlier today after she had returned from the toilets and she had return to her seat. That jerk started to talk to her and when she didn't reply back. He poked her until it got to a point where she had gotten so annoyed, she ended up screaming at him earning both of them a after school detention.

Not really something she wanted after today events....

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" The golden haired female screamed out of frustration.

"Aw come on Cagalli..." Athrun smiled. "I am not that bad..." he replied earning a glare from Cagalli.

"Been stuck in here with you Zala is like my worse bloody nightmare..." she spitted.

The blue haired male smirked and then continued to sweep the floor.

Cagalli took a deep long breath "I'll ignore him for now..." she whispered to herself.

But unfortunately Athrun had heard and was now standing directly behind her.

"No you won't..." he whispered against her ear.

Cagalli's body stiffened on the spot, and she could feel a shiver run through her body just like earlier today at the roof top.

She closed her eyes tightly and whispered in a mantra I hate him....I hate him.....I hate him....I hate him she continued.

So that she wouldn't fall into his clutches again.

"Umm....you smell so nice Cagalli..." he whispered placing his lips to her neck.

Run...her mind told her Run away....

But she just couldn't her body was literally stuck to this spot and she could hear another voice in her head whispering.... "_Stay and kiss him back."_

"NO!" She screamed in her mind "NO WAY!" She continued.

"_And why not"_ the voice came again...

"Because I hate him...I hate him so much..."

"_If that was the truth Cagalli, you wouldn't have kissed him back there on the roof top..."_

"But I have a boyfriend that adores me so much...."

"_That's a lie....you dated Athrun after that relationship and it's been two years..." _

Cagalli could feel a painful throb in her head the voice was right, that relationship ended two years ago and she want out with Zala after.

She was just using has many excuses to hate him more, but that just made her more confused.

She hated him didn't she?

All of a sudden she felt the broom that was in her hands been taken from her and a pair of hands on shoulders.

She could also feel a pair of eyes gazing at her; she looked up to find a pair of green orbs staring directly into her own orbs as expected.

Their faces were just a few inches away from each other.

Her heart was pounding; she could hear it...DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM....The endless sound of her beating heart

Cagalli watched dazed as Athrun leaned closer towards her and moved his hands from her shoulders, to her cheeks cupping them.

While her hands landed firmly on his chest.

A few seconds later his lips touched hers at first kiss was gentle and sweet, however another few seconds passed by the kiss grew more passionate and firm.

Cagalli's eyes closed and she kissed him back.

One of his hands started to move to the curve of her waist circling around her frame, pulling her body closer to his.

He needed to feel her close to him.

"NO!" Cagalli suddenly thought, her eyes reopened and she started to push Athrun away.

However Athrun had a firm grip around her waist and his lips was still glued to hers.

He wasn't going to let her get away.

"Don't fight it Cagalli..." he whispered against her lips "You can't fight love..."

She knew that he was right in some sense; after all she did try to fight the feelings she still had for him.

But was it such a great idea to do as he says and not fight it.

He was a jerk, the school renowned play boy and her ex.

What should she do?

Should she give in to the fact she was still deeply in love with this jerk kissing and holding her, or was she going fight it again?

XXXXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXXXX

End chapter Five

Wow I wonder what Cagalli would do? What do you guys think? ^_^

Sorry again for the short chapter...

Until next time CYA

Cagallina Rosette Zala


	7. Tears

Hello, Hello

I am back with another chapter, and while I am here, I want to thank my reviewers and the guys who have added me to their favourites and on updates of my story, thank you guys.

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Six Tears 

Cagalli was laid on the bed, her eyes were dazed and focused on one spot and that one spot was occupied by a certain male with midnight blue hair.

_Flash Back_

"_Don't fight it Cagalli..." he whispered against her lips "You can't fight love..." _

_She knew that he was right in some sense; after all she did try to fight the feelings she still had for him. _

_But was it such a great idea to do as he says and not fight it. _

_He was a jerk, the school renowned play boy and her ex._

_What should she do? _

_Should she give in to the fact she was still deeply in love with this jerk kissing and holding her, or was she going fight it again?_

_She could hear the voice in her head "Give in..." it said "he right you can't fight love." _

_And that's what Cagalli did she gave in and kissed him back, curling her arms around his neck, what was the point to fight it when she herself knew she couldn't. _

_End of flashback_

And now she was laid in his bed, it had happed so quick that all Cagalli knew was that they had somehow gotten from the school back here to Athrun home quickly.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she glanced over at the sleeping Athrun. She quietly sat up and looked around the room.

Athrun bedroom was spotless and plain, the walls were decorated white, dark blue curtains hung loosely down the window. The bed was located in the middle of the room with the head board against the wall; a small desk made from pine wood was situated next to bed with a computer swirly chair. And a large pine wood closet was placed against the wall near to the door.

His room looked less like a 16 year old male's, it was way to clean and well everything looked well too organises to belong to a 16 year old.

Her eyes soon lingered to the floor and she felt a warm shiver run through her body at the sight of their dishevelled cloths scattered across the carpeted floor.

Just the sight of the clothing on the floor brought back vivid memories of their love making. Shaking her head she started to pick up her clothing and began to dress.

Once she had redressed she looked over to the bed where the blue haired male was fast asleep.

"How can he look so sweet when he asleep, yet when he is awake he such an egoistic jerk...." Cagalli mumbled.

She sighed and then turned back to the door, taking one last look she then disappeared through the door way.

It was a good thing it wasn't any later then nine pm, or Kira would have gone ballistic.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

The next morning Athrun woke up, his hands wondered across his bed in search for the golden haired female, his eyes shot opened to confirm it was empty.

An unfamiliar emotion ran through his body, he had no idea what it was it was just very unfamiliar to him. But he didn't let it get him down, he got up and dressed.

As he dressed himself, he couldn't help smirk to himself after all he did get what he wanted.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

"I am so late...." Cagalli muttered to herself, throwing her locker door close.

She threw her bag over shoulder again and dashed to classroom, but before she could even reach her class she was pulled into another room and pushed against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TH....." Cagalli screamed to only have her mouth covered.

"Is that a good way to speak to your boyfriend...?" The male voice smirked.

"You're not my boyfriend...." Cagalli retaliated, once he removed his hand.

"Then what was last night about..." Athrun whispered into her ear.

A small shiver ran down Cagalli back. "That..." she begun to say, but couldn't think of anything to say he was to close for comfort.

"Well?" He asked in a husky tone.

Still Cagalli didn't know what to reply back, he was making her lose concentration just by been near her.

"No answer huh, well how about answering another question for me instead?" he said, his lips just a few inches away from hers.

"Th...Tha....That?" she struggled to say.

He smirked. "tell me why you left without saying goodbye last night?"

Cagalli felt another shiver run down her back and her cheeks turn red at the thought of what they did last night.

"Didn't want to wake you up...." Cagalli swallowed out.

Athrun smirked and caressed his lips to hers passionately "Let this be our little secret..." he smiled before moving away and leaving the room.

Cagalli stood there dazed.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

"WHAT!" Cagalli shrieked.

It was just her luck, and how the hell did she not know she had a stupid English test.

"How could you forget?" Mir asked her friend in disbelieve, she herself couldn't believe Cagalli forgotten.

"I guess I've had too much on my mind...." Cagalli sighed, plonking herself down.

"I guess you have, especially when today's is you know... and after what Mr Newman told you the other day..." Mir agreed. "Does Kira know?"

Cagalli shook her head "I didn't want to worry him...."

"Really Cagalli you should tell him..." Mir advised her friend. "What if something happens to you on the way home?"

"I know, but I can take care of myself Mir and we're not sure if he even anywhere near here..." she reassured.

"Cagalli, this isn't something to take in lightly, the guy could be anywhere even here in Onogoro..."

"Maybe.... he learnt his lesson...." Cagalli replied with a smile.

Mir eyes widen, she couldn't believe what her best friend reply was.

"That guy.... Cagalli almost killed you and he killed your parents. How can you forgive him?" Mir asked.

"I didn't say I forgave him Mir, I meant maybe he won't come looking for me..."

"And you really think that?" Mir asked.

"I said maybe...." Cagalli answered. "But at this moment until I get real proof that he is here and after me I will inform Kira."

Mir sighed "Is this a promise?"

Cagalli nodded.

It was a good thing that they were both alone and in a secluded area where other students hardly go, or Cagalli and Kira would be the gossip of the school.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

After a very long day at school Cagalli finally arrived home, lately she has had so many things on her mind that she had forgotten that she had test today.

Now she could only hope she had pasted it.

Taking her shoes off, she dropped her school bag against the wall near the door. She then picked up the mail scattered on the floor, before making her way to the living room.

Kira was out with Lacus and Cagalli had the house to herself, it was a rare occasion for Cagalli seeing as Kira had become very protective after their parents death and it wasn't just any day. Cagalli had to lie to her brother so that he would least go on a date with his girlfriend. At this moment Kira thought that Cagalli was over at Miriallia.

Dropping herself on the coach, she started to open the mail.

Most of the mail were junk and bills.

"I wonder what this?" Cagalli muttered, picking up the last one which happened to be addressed to her.

She started to tare the edges of the envelope; pulling out a folded piece of parchment paper, she unfolded it to reveal a neatly hand written poem.

It read:

_I hate the fact that you're near any man_

_I hate the fact that you're not mine_

_I hate the fact that I can't have you_

_But I love the fact that I make it happen_

_I love the fact that you will be mine no matter what._

There was no name or signature at the bottom, but Cagalli didn't think much of it and scrunch it up throwing it into bin by the couch.

She sighed and let herself fall flat on to the couch, letting her eyes linger on a photo frame hanging from the wall.

One of the many photo's of her, Kira and their parents before they were killed, though this was last photo they had taken together.

"I miss you guys..." she whispered and then droplets of water fell down her cheeks.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

Athrun was sat in his car; the soothing sound of classical music could be heard from his car stereo, at the current moment he was parked in front of Cagalli home.

The blue haired male knew Cagalli was at home alone.

Turning off the stereo he got out of his car and made his way to Cagalli's front door and knocked.

There was no answer, so he knocked on it harder.

A few seconds later he heard footsteps and the lock of the door.

The door slowly opened "Zala...." Cagalli said startled.

Athrun eyes linger to her face and he studied her, he notice that she had tears streaks down her cheeks.

"You've been crying...." he said suddenly.

"No I haven't." She replied quickly.

"It's obvious that you been crying."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Why do you care?" Came her reply.

She glared intensely into his eyes. "And don't say it's because you love me, we both know that you don't really Athrun Zala and that all you wanted all along was to screw me..." Cagalli told him.

"And you've finally had me now..." Cagalli added, this time her voice sounded broken, like she was crying. "I feel so stupid, I let it happen...." she cried in tears.

All her words brought on another unfamiliar emotion, but this time it was harder to ignore. It was like someone one was pulling at his heart.

Cagalli felt all sorts of emotion run through her physically, mentally and emotionally. She had no idea why she was even crying. Earlier before this jerk appeared she knew the reason for her tears, she missed her mother and father, and she missed them more than ever. If they had survived, today would have been their wedding anniversary, their crystal anniversary to be exact.

They would have been married for fifteen years.

Cagalli cries grew louder; she couldn't stop the tears from flowing out.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms curl around her body, she would have pushed him away, but at this moment she didn't care.

And she felt so comfortable in his arms.

"It's cold out here....let get you inside." Athrun whispered quietly, embracing her.

Cagalli only nodded and did as he was told.

Meanwhile behind a small brush a man stood watching the unsuspecting couple.

"Cagalli's mine......Mine....Mine...." was all he said.

XXXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXXX

I would be most grateful if you were to review and let me know what you thought, without been rude or flaming me though. (Your reviews will always help a writer keep rolling ^_^)

(Anyway hope you guys enjoyed).

And I will see you in the next instalment,

Cagallina Rosette Zala


	8. Cagalli's True Confession

Hey Guys

Another short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and it nearly finished to. Just need to write a little bit more.

Enjoy

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Seven Cagalli's true confession

"Cagalli's mine......Mine....Mine...." was all he said.

"If I can't have her no one can." He smirked, before walking away. He had already planned what he was going to do but he was going to after wait till the night of the prom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Athrun had arrived here, he had wondered what the reason was for her tears. At the current moment they were sat on the couch cuddled together like a real couple.

Even though they very close Cagalli didn't mind, she felt oddly calm and comfortable with her head laid on his chest. It almost felt as if they were couple again, though she wasn't even sure if they were a couple to begin with.

"I am here for you.....if you need me." Athrun suddenly said.

Cagalli's eyes widen and she glanced up to see a very rare smile coming from him. It wasn't his famous smirk but a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you're not just acting to keep me sweet on you?" she asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes at him.

"I could be, but I'll let you decide if I am or not." he replied, looking down into her eyes.

"At this moment I don't really care." She replied, taking her eyes away from his.

Though Cagalli had broken into tears after stating the facts, that Athrun only wanted to bed Cagalli and that she felt so stupid for letting it happen. Cagalli at this moment didn't really care, because she had more things to worry about. And she needed a distraction and maybe Athrun was the best one for her now. Even if she ends up hurting again and even if he was acting.

"Are you sure?" Athrun questioned her.

Cagalli looked at him again, looking directly into Athrun's green eyes. "What do you think?" she asked caressing her lips to his in a desiring kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli felt oddly relaxed in the arms of the man she was suppose to distaste. Yes she hated him but she also loved him at the same time. It was hard to explain it, it was like at one time she wanted to kick or even punch the lights out of him. And at other times, when she saw him do nice things she wanted to hug and kiss him. There was even times when she was way to attracted to him that she wanted to jump him. It was like a cocktail of emotions, and with other things going on in her life Cagalli needed a distraction. And Athrun was this distraction and it worked too, all the touches, all the kisses they had made it had made her mind all cloudy and blank.

Glancing over to the alarm clock it read in large red blocked numbers: 11:30. It was a good thing that Cagalli had locked her door or the person whom who was fast sleep next to her. Would have been long dead right now, if Kira had seen them now, he would have done more than kill Athrun. He would have skinned him alive.

"Can't sleep...." Athrun suddenly said startling the poor girl. A small sigh escaped Cagalli lips "Yeah."

Athrun embraced her tightly. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked smiling. "Are you really Athrun Zala or an imposter?" she inquired.

Athrun chuckled lightly "I maybe a jerk but I am not insensitive..." he replied with a smile. Cagalli suddenly felt guilty. "I am sorry." she apologised suddenly startling Athrun. Now Athrun felt the same emotion, but he wasn't so familiar with it. So instead of saying sorry back or even replying back, he kissed her.

Causing her mind to go all cloudy and blank again. "Your right I am still in love with you..." Cagalli confessed the truth, against his lips.

He smiled and continued to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there one thing that Athrun wanted to do at this moment was to kick a certain persistent female out of his room. Just moments ago, he had returned from Cagalli and had found Meer in his bed.

"I believe this is my room." He said irritated. The pink haired female smiled. "And I believe we have a wager to uphold."

Athrun grunted and pulled out a Dictaphone from his jacket, throwing it on to the bed. "It's got all the proof you need." He stated.

Meer smiled and played the tape.

"Your right I am still in love with you..." Cagalli voice came from the Dictaphone speaker.

"I guess you win then." Meer spoke, turning it off and then she walked out of his room.

Athrun smiled he was happy now that he had gotten his step sister off his back. But the one thing he was happier about was the fact that he had Cagalli in more way then one, and he was attending to keep it at that way, well until he got bored that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter Seven

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys and a really big thank you to those who have supported me in all my stories on this site. ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)

PS: No flaming please (you should always think before you say something that may have an effect on someone feeling.)


	9. Cagalli's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I am sad to say I don't own any of Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny, if I did AsuCaga would be everywhere.

Hey Guys

I am back with the next chapter and this time it is longer, four more pages then my last chapter, and filled with AsuCaga moments.

Hope you enjoy and thanks to the guys who reviewed in my last chap. And those who have read it and liked it thanks.

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Eight Cagalli's Jealousy

Over the three months Cagalli and Athrun had been spending a great deal of time together in secret. Whenever they were free they would be together, and nobody had suspected a thing. Not even Cagalli own brother Kira.

"I am adorable or not?" the blue haired male asked with a grin. "Ha, yeah right." Cagalli replied grinning.

"Awe....." Athrun frowned with puppy dog eyes. "Of course you are..." Cagalli giggled. "What about me I am adorable?" she asked this time.

He smiled "No you're not..." he answered. The golden haired female looked at him in shock. Athrun chuckled "Let me finish." He told her holding a hand up in the air in defence. "You're not just Adorable Cagalli. But you are also sweet, caring and beautiful." he stated.

Her cheeks flushed red and she smiled, she just couldn't believe how much Athrun had changed over the few months they have been together.

His changes had cause Cagalli to rethink what she had thought when he said that he will change for her. Now that she had seen the changes for real, she couldn't help believe what he said months back was all true. All those words he said about changing to proof his love to her. And here he was now all changed, to some people it was genuine proof he really does love her. These changes only made her fall in love with him more and more each day.

But she still doubted that he did, because of his constant flirting with other girls. But what authority did she have over him when they weren't exactly your average couple. They weren't even a couple; they were two people who were basically sleeping together.

"Awe you're so adorable when you blush too." The blue haired male teased, curling his arms around her waist.

Cagalli curled her own arms around his neck and pecked his lips lightly. "I Love you...."she whispered. But she really didn't care, she didn't mind been the only one in love in this relationship.

"I Love you too..." he whispered back smiling, embracing her tightly in his arms.

"CAGALLI DINNER'S READY!" Kira voice was suddenly heard, making the couple break away.

"I guess you better go..." she frowned. "Don't be gloomy..." he smiled and pecked her lips "I'll be back before you know it." He promised.

Cagalli's expression brightened at his words and she kissed him back before he climb out of the window.

The window had been Athrun only escape over the three months. And one of the hiding place too along with the closet and under Cagalli bed whenever Kira suddenly appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving home from Cagalli's place, Athrun found his step sister on his bed again. "Get out Meer." He ordered her.

"She must be quiet a screw, if you keep going back for more..." the pink haired female suddenly said.

Athrun removed his jacket and threw it onto the computer chair "It's none of your business, and I believe your breaking our wagers here." He replied.

Meer laughed "Really Athrun, what would your current toy think if she heard about this wager of ours."

"What exactly do you want Meer?" he asked in annoyance. Meer smiled "You know the answer to that." She replied.

"And you think I just give it to you like that, when you just indirectly blackmailed me." He smiled falsely. Walking over to her he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled up. "I have not time for girls like you." He hissed, throwing her out of his room, and closing and locking his bedroom door after.

Outside Athrun room, Meer glared. "Your mine not hers...." she hissed in a whisper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli hummed a piece of music happily, as she washed the dishes and Kira dried. Even thought she still doubted his love for her she wasn't going to let ruin her mood. "What has gotten you in such an adorable mood lately sis?" Kira asked.

"Huh what?" she asked coming back from her reverie. Kira studied his sister and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Cagalli asked noticing the look her brother was giving her.

"Mmm, this is so strange." He replied in thought. "You must be in love...."

Cagalli's eyes widen "Huh...me hah in love, yeah right Kira. I don't even have a boyfriend." She quickly replied slapping her brother arm.

Her brother frowned. "That hurt sis." He rubbed his arm.

"Your own fault..." Cagalli grinned, cleaning the last dish. Kira sighed "anyway have you decided whether you're going to the prom then?"

Cagalli thought it over and then frowned. "I am still not sure." She sighed. "Is there a real point to when I don't have a date...?"

"I thought Mir said that there were plenty of guys asking you."

"Not really....." Cagalli lied, to be true full Cagalli was waiting for certain someone to ask her.

"Really I swore she said that."

"You must be hearing things. Anyway I've finished so I am goanna catch up on my work." She said drying her hands. "Okay." Kira nodded.

Cagalli hung the towel before making her way back to her room, where Athrun would normally be waiting outside the window for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Missed me..." Athrun smiled, closing the window. "What do you think idiot?" she asked as Athrun turned around. "Well..." Athrun began wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would say you have been missing me very much."

Cagalli giggled one very girly attribute of her that she knew of.

"What if I was to say you're wrong?" she asked. He chuckled. "Well... Then I guess I would after prove how much I missed you first." He answered, suddenly sweeping her into his arms, and carrying her to the bed.

He gently laid her on the bed and smiled down at her. Their eyes met and lingered on each other. They both could see the desire in each other's eyes. "I am going to show you just how much I missed and love you." He whispered and then he kissed her.

Every moment they spent together had always brought on a desiring spark between them, and it almost always ends them in the situation they were now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was something Cagalli wanted to do right now, more than actually doing the job on her job description. Was to hurt a certain male, she admits she has no authority over him but can't help been jealous, for god sake she in love with this guy. And she was watching him flirt with other girls, so what girl wouldn't be jealous.

Who could blame her if she was filled with envy, that she wanted to either hurt the girls that were throwing them self's at him or Athrun for flirting back. Just the thought of another girl near him made Cagalli angry and depressed at the same time.

"You seem jealous." Shiho suddenly distracted Cagalli trail of thoughts. Cagalli looked up at her friend. "I am not jealous, I am just sick of him flirting with all the female customers."

Shiho raised an eyebrow. "From what I see you are definitely jealous and he gets it from time to time too." She grinned, as she rocked her two week old baby.

"Right Shiho and I am the queen of Orb." She rolled her eyes and then smiled at Shiho and Yzak beautiful baby son. "Can I hold my godson please?" she asked

Shiho chuckled "Maybe in your pasted life." She smiled and then she gave her son to her friend.

"And that was the answer for?" she asked cradling the baby boy. "It was the reference to your sarcastic comment." Shiho smiled.

"Sarcastic yeah, you do know Shiho I meant it." Cagalli replied, playing with the baby.

"It's clear as water Cagalli, just admit it you are jealous." She smiled. Cagalli sighed "okay I admit I am jealous, but for him to be jealous it out of the question Shiho."

"Cagalli, watch my lips. He really does get jealous especially when another guy is hitting on you." Shiho replied in certainty. "Believe me I've seen it."

Cagalli looked from her godson to her friend. "I doubt it."

"Have you got a date for the prom by the way?" Shiho suddenly asked with an odd smile. Cagalli looked at her friend curiously, wondering what her friend was thinking.

"You better not be conjuring up a plan." Cagalli warned. "I take that as a no." The brunette grinned. "And if that's the case, I bet it's because you're waiting for a certain male to ask you." She said looking over at Athrun whom who was stood at the counter.

"What if I was?" Cagalli asked.

Shiho smiled "Well, I might have a way where you can get him to ask you." Cagalli looked at her doubtfully. "All you got to do is make the guy jealous." Shiho added.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Like I said I doubt he even gets jealous."

"Even so, why don't you just give it a try by picking it the most gorgeous guy in your class?" Shiho said trying to persuade her friend.

Cagalli looked at Shiho in disbelieve. "He is the most gorgeous guy in my class though."

"All you need to do Cagalli is to flirt and say yes to the first guy that asks you to the prom and I guarantee that you'll have him in your grasp" Shiho tried to persuade her friend.

"Okay, Okay. I'll give it go." Cagalli sighed. "Great." Shiho smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

Cagalli's eyes were firmly fixed on Athrun figure as he was once again surrounded by all the female classmates. She sighed and then looked at the guys whom who were glaring at Athrun in disgust.

"Err... hey" a male voice suddenly distracting Cagalli gawking. Cagalli turned to face a classmate of hers. He had the same colour hair and eyes as her; if she was to say she had twin brother to random people they would have thought it was him. He was also one of Athrun friends.

"Hey Miguel..." Cagalli greeted with a smile.

"It looks like Zala got his pick again." the male smiled, looking over at Athrun. Cagalli nodded in agreement, looking over at Athrun who was too busy to notice her talking to a guy.

"So was there something you want to ask me?" Cagalli asked turning back to Miguel.

Miguel nodded. "Yeah...." he started looking away from Cagalli. "I am just wondering if you well....err have a...date for the prom." He stuttered out. Cagalli glanced over at Athrun again, noticing he was talking to a girl with red hair tied in pigtails.

He was way too busy flirting with the girl to notice her. Idiotic jerk Cagalli thought in her head. She turned back to Miguel and smiled at him. "In matter of fact I haven't."

Miguel's eyes brightened. "Really, well err...would you like to go with me then?" he asked confidently.

Cagalli looked over at Athrun again and saw Athrun kiss the girl on the cheek, and that of course made her full of envy. She turned to Miguel and smiled, if he was allowed to fool around with other girls why can't she do the same with the guys.

"I would love too." Cagalli answered Miguel.

Miguel smiled and pumped his arms up in victory, while Cagalli cast her eyes on Athrun again.

"Why did Shiho after give me that idea? Now I've gone and gotten myself into date with someone I don't even like yet alone love....." Cagalli thought now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulation Aiman, wow I can't believe you got a date for the prom and its Cagalli Hibiki." Rusty Mackenzie congratulated his friend.

Athrun, who was sat down next to them and still surrounded by girls, heard this and his ears perked up. "You got a date with Cagalli Hibiki?" he asked surprised.

Miguel smiled and nodded "Oh yeah..." he replied in confidence. His answer only brought on another unfamiliar emotion for Athrun one he knew of, yet Athrun chose not acknowledge it.

He looked over Cagalli who was at the current moment sat down talking to her friend Mir, his eyes casted down to Cagalli legs, peeking out from the under the table. Ever since they started their little Liaison as Athrun called their relationship, Cagalli had started to wear skirts, at his request of course, it took him a while to persuade her though.

Now he wasn't sure if he regretted or not, because he would be lying if he didn't say Cagalli in a skirt excited him. And that he didn't get annoyed at the other male members of the class staring at her, including his friend Miguel.

Suddenly Cagalli stood up at the corner of his eye, and he smiled his famous smile as he stood up.

"Excuse girls...." he said as he quickly wondered out of the classroom. It was good thing it was break time.

Just as he was running out of the classroom, he saw Cagalli walk into another classroom, one Athrun new was empty.

He smirked and followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli eyes cast across the empty classroom, looking for her jacket she had forgotten. "Ah there it is." She said, seeing it on her usual seat in the room. Walking over she picked it up and was just about to exit until she saw Athrun and heard the door lock click.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked surprised.

The male smirked and walked over to her slowly. "Just wanted to teach you lesson..." he replied getting closer to her by the second.

She looked into his eyes and saw a very familiar glint in them, "Err, We're in school you know..." she replied stepping back until she had no choice to stop because of a desk.

Within seconds Athrun was in front of her and had already wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't really care if we're in school though and I really need to teach you a lesson." He smirked.

"Teach me a lesson?" Cagalli replied clearly confused. "Well for agreeing to go to the prom with Miguel Aiman." He replied.

Cagalli's eyes widen "well..... It's not like we will be able to go together..." she replied. "I guess you're right...." he replied in thought. "If that's the case you don't mind if I asked the cute red haired then." He smirked.

Cagalli looked at this time as if he had two head. Now she was full of envy and hated him more then she wanted too. She knew he wasn't planning to try anything well perverted; he was just trying to make her jealous.

She placed a smile on "Go ahead..." she replied gritting her teeth. She didn't want to give Athrun the satisfaction of seeing her jealous.

Anyway she was supposed to make him jealous not the other way around; it sure wasn't her day at all.

"Come here...." he suddenly said pulling her body closer to his, he smiled and leaned forward and caressed his lips against her cheek.

He lingered there for a few seconds. "Even though I'll be going with that girl, you're the only girl I want..." he whispered, before his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. This gentle kiss caused both of their heads to go cloudy.

"I so want you right now...." he stopped to whisper against her lips. And then he kissed her again, this time it was longer and lasted till the school bell want for the next lesson.

They would have wanted to go further if they were not in school, it's wasn't exactly the right place for their intimacy. Normally he wouldn't have objected to a chance like this, but with Cagalli it was different. He didn't want to just to have one quick moment with her. He wanted to take his time and make love to her like she deserved to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 8

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys and a really big thank you to those who have supported me in all my stories on this site. ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)

PS: No flaming please (you should always think before you say something that may have an effect on someone feeling.)


	10. Athrun's Jealousy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny, which all belonged to Sunrise. Believe me if I did we AsuCaga fans will be in AsuCaga heaven right now.

Chapter Nine is up and ready for you guys to read ^_^, Hope you enjoy and thanks to the guys who reviewed in my last chap. And those who have read it and liked it thanks again.

Dangerous Liaison 

Chapter Nine Athrun's Jealousy 

Ever since Athrun discovered Cagalli was going to be going to the prom with one of his friends, he had been feeling very uneasy. Every time he saw her with Miguel, he felt irritated and envious.

He wanted so much to punch the lights out of his friend, because of what he knew of his friends pass with woman, and to drag Cagalli away.

He had never felt this much jealousy for girl before, not any of his pass flings had he felt so envious. Never had he wanted so much to drag a girl away from another guy, sometimes even her own brother.

Athrun felt so much aggravated with himself, with Cagalli, and his friend. Before he had literally chose to not acknowledge the feeling welling up inside his body.

But now it was hard not acknowledge these feelings, when his so called friend was always by Cagalli side. Ever since the day he asked her to the Prom. Though any hot blooded male near her, even her own brother, he felt like he wanted to drag her away from or rip the guys head off.

He sighed, why was he even having feeling, these emotions in the first place? He himself didn't even now.

But he wanted to know the answer, and who better to ask then his mother.

"Athrun Zala, are you listening to your mother?" Lenore Zala asked in a scowl.

Athrun quickly nodded his head "Yes mother." He replied.

At the current moment they were sat on a bench outside of Onogoro Royal Infirmary, also known has O.R.I for short.

O.R.I was one of the largest hospitals in Orb and the best, the patients that came here got the best care. It was more than less Athrun's Mother home where she was ill with Li-Fraumeni Syndrome. Commonly referred as LFS; this was a very rare autosomal dominant hereditary disorder.

People with LFS had a huge risk of getting cancerous growths, such as breast cancer, brain tumours, acute leukaemia, soft tissue sarcomas, bone sarcomas, and adrenal cortical carcinoma. In simple words LFS was where the cancerous growth keeps reoccurring.

Lenore was currently recovering from another reoccurrence of Breast Cancer, and was doing very well after three months of chemotherapy. But Athrun knew there was an enormous chance it will reoccur again, but he was just glad his mother had recovered from it again.

"I think my dearest son. That you are in love with this girl..." his mother voice came.

Athrun's head shot up, the word Love was a word Athrun used often to the girls, and he never ever meant it a word of it once_. _

_Maybe his mother was right, even though he said I love you to countless numbers of girls he never felt this much jealousy, hell he didn't feel envious at all, not even when they flirted with other guys. _

But with Cagalli it was different, even the thought of her being with another guy got to him. The thought of the other guy's arms wrapped around her waist, his lips touching her lips or their bodies touching in a dance made his blood boil.

However the thought of him been in love was strange, he never felt such strong feeling of attraction, and devotion for a girl before.

He never felt so strong feelings for any girl at all.

So maybe these string's of emotions was really love, and because of his parents failed marriage he did not acknowledge them.

Until now that was.

"Maybe your right mother..." he replied with a smile. Lenore smiled back "It's not a maybe son, it's a yes." She replied. "And if you don't do anything about it now, there is a chance you might lose her forever." She added.

Lenore had always known of her son playboy nature, and she blamed herself for it. Over the years she had been with Patrick, she had always forgiven him when he cheated.

She especially forgave more after the birth of Athrun, but now it would seem to have a huge effect on his nature, along with the divorce.

Lenore believed that because of her and Patrick divorce and countless times she had forgiven him cheating, was the cause to Athrun's playboy nature.

Not Athrun would blame his mother for it; he would have only blamed his father.

Because of his father constant cheating, the divorce and his mother sadness Athrun sees that there was no point in having a serious relationship. If his own parent's relationship fell apart, and that was properly why he had more flings then serious relationships.

Before the divorce he was such sweet young man and she just couldn't believe how much he had change a year after the divorce.

But Lenore never spoke to him about his behaviour, because she knew it wouldn't help and he was fifteen a well known rebellious age. He was properly doing it in despite of his father too. But even at this stage he still had a loving and caring heart especially when concerning his mother and Lenore was very much grateful of that.

But still she hoped he would change back to his this side completely and maybe this girl he seemed to be in love with could change him back. If there was one thing that could do that, it would be Love.

Though it never helped on her side, nonetheless they did marry at a young age. But now she didn't really care anymore, because her first priority will always be her son now.

"You know son..." Lenore started. "If you don't do something about this girl, you might lose her to someone else." She added with a smile.

Her son looked back and a chuckle escaped his lips "Don't worry mother I know for fact that she loves me." He reassured his mother. He was confident that Cagalli would never leave him for Miguel and that he would always have her.

Lenore sighed and smiled sadly at him. "But does she know you love her Athrun?" she asked in a serious scolding tone. "And I mean for real son. Even though you are close to this girl Athrun it doesn't exactly mean she would there for you always." she added.

Athrun sat still for moment in thought, if he was to give his mother an honest reply. It would be a no, yes he had told her he loves her, and maybe even sometimes he meant it. However he chose to be ignorant, which was ironically against him now.

Because though he meant the words, he knew Cagalli did not believe a word of it, even if she was in love with him.

"From the look of your face Athrun I guess it's a no." Lenore interrupted his thought.

Athrun couldn't lie to his mother so he nodded. Lenore smiled sadly and then looked up into the clear blue sky.

"It maybe a little too late to say something now, but I guess it is better late than never." She started. "Athrun I know it been quiet hard on you, over the years watching me and your father argue then make up again constantly and then there's the divorce. But my son I want you to know that not all relationships fall apart." She lightly smiled.

"I was your age and your father was just two years older when we tied the knot you know. We were so young still and had only been together for a nine months. Not even a year had past, yet we got married and moved out in within nine months together. We were married for four years. Before I discovered I was carrying you." She smiled.

"But half of that year I was the happiest until one night I caught your father with another woman. And I forgave him and continued to forgive him when he cheated with me again and again." she continued now with a sad smile on her lips.

"I remember your grandmother telling me that every time I forgave him for cheating. It was like letting someone off for murder. In some way she was right, because every time I did, he didn't see anything wrong with it. And kept on doing it knowing I would forgive him every time. What I'm basically trying to say is that a relationship won't work unless you work hard on it. Because I and your father married young we were naive of how much work it took to keep a good relationship and now here we are divorced with you between us." She finished.

Athrun sadly smiled back. "Are you sure mother?" he asked suddenly. "Do you really think it would work if someone worked hard on a relationship?"

Lenore looked from the sky back to her son; a gentle smile touched her lips. "If you genuinely love someone and if you put all your efforts to work together as a couple. I can see that it will work just fine." She reassured her son. "However Athrun, for a relationship to work... you need to be willing to make it work. Do you understand?" she explained

Athrun nodded, understanding what his mother meant. And out of all honesty he was willing too... Because he really did love Cagalli even if he only just realized it now.

Athrun suddenly stood up in excitement. "Thanks mom, for helping me with my feelings." He said embracing her.

Lenore smiled and embraced him back, "Now tell me something about this girl?" she asked breaking from the embrace with a smile.

Her son smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bustling street of Onogoro was always full of lively shoppers, going from shop to shop and then having a bit of lunch before returning to buy whatever they wanted or needed.

Cagalli's eyes scanned the beautiful long tall buildings of Onogoro and couldn't help feel a little home sick. True Island where she lived with Kira and their parents when they were still alive was a small Island populated with just about five hundred.

Although it had small population, Cagalli loved living there.

Even though it was small, everybody knew each other and protected each other; it was like having an extended family living in one big house.

Despite the fact that sometimes when new people came to live there, it was hard for people to adjust to them, especially after the death of Cagalli and Kira parent's.

Presently Cagalli was sat in the usual Cafe with a cup of coffee, watching the people of Onogoro walking around and chatting.

"You know it might work to your advantage." Shiho suddenly said. Cagalli glanced from the window to her friend. "My advantage?" she asked confused.

"I mean you going to the prom with another guy." Shiho replied, picking up her cup and taking small sip. "Forget it Shiho, it didn't work." Cagalli sighed. She didn't get why her friend was so fascinated with her love life. But when she thinks more about it, all her friends would be exactly the same.

"Cagalli.... Honestly I have seen him fill up with envy when the male customers flirt with you. Because you don't flirt back he doesn't take it so seriously." Shiho argues. "There is a reason why I don't flirt back." Cagalli spoke rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. But maybe if you flirt back he'll do something this time." Shiho grinned,

Cagalli shook her head and picked up her cup, taking another sip from it. "There is no way I am going to flirt back; anyway Miguel Aiman is Athrun's friend."

"That," Shiho pointed at her friend, "doesn't mean you can't flirt to get him jealous." She finished.

Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes, "Shiho Joul, ever since you married Yzak and had baby Zack. You have become such pain in my backside."

The brunette chuckled at her golden haired friend. "And for me to be so interested in your love life is for your own good." She said cheekily.

"My own good," Cagalli chuckled. "How's is that for my own good?"

"Well, as a friend I don't want to see you all alone in future." Shiho replied.

Cagalli smiled she was grateful that her friend cared for her, "I am very grateful you care Shiho, but I am really alone? When I have Kira, Lacus, your parent's, Mir, you and even Yzak and Dearka" she asked.

Shiho smiled "I know, and we all will always be there." She wanted to say more but decided against it, in case it hurt Cagalli.

She meant every word when she said that they will always be there for her, speaking for everyone else too. But she always wondered if Cagalli ever felt alone or the odd one out when they were all together.

That was what she wanted to say.

"So..." Shiho started wanting to change the subject. "Have you got the dress ready for the prom tonight?" Cagalli nodded and then a small smile touched her lips. "I've decided to wear the one mom made for me."

Shiho smiled back and turned around to where her son's pram was located. She pulled a large box from underneath it.

"Here... It's from me, Yzak and of course Zak and the grandparents too." She spoke handing the box to Cagalli.

Cagalli glanced from the box then to her friend. "You guy's shouldn't have... but thank you for it." She took box as she spoke.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter Nine

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys and a really big thank you to those who have supported me in all my stories on this site. ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)

PS: No flaming please (you should always think before you say something that may have an effect on someone feeling.)


	11. Chapter Ten Prom Night Part One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny, which all belonged to Sunrise. Believe me if I did we AsuCaga fans will be in AsuCaga heaven right now.

Chapter Ten updated and ready to be read, hope you guys enjoy and please reviews ^_^

Dangerous Liaison

Chapter Ten Prom Night Part One 

Athrun felt like a new person after his talk with mother, after realizing that all the emotion building up in his whole being for girl was Love. If someone had asked him now "Are you in love with Cagalli Hibiki?" he would answer with confidence a "Yes." Or maybe he would scream it instead.

He had just gotten home from the visit to the hospital and was sat presently on his bed; in his hand he held a small box with smile glued to his lips. He was confident Cagalli would love this, it wasn't too expensive and it belonged to his mother. Lenore had handed him the box and said "Give this to her."

"Athrun... can you come out here?" The voice of Patrick came from outside of his room. Athrun stood up and placed the box on his desk. He walked to the door and opened it. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

His father gave him a demanding look, "You're taking Meer to the prom tonight and there no arguments." He ordered in a cold tone, before walking away.

Athrun wasn't really surprised, he was uses to it now been ordered about, and with his father been quiet cold to him too. And Athrun had little blame for it too; ever since his parents divorced, he stopped getting on with his father and in return Patrick left him alone. But he still gave him money to spend, got him what he wanted to show he still cared for his son.

However for Lenore sake, Athrun did as he was told when asked. And that meant he had to take the bitch, but at least it didn't interfere with his plans.

* * *

The school prom was going to be held at one of Orb most cheap extravagant hotels in Onogoro. Sunrise Hotel was rated 6 stars for its service and faculties. It had large ballroom area where the prom was going to be held and decorated with silver and white balloons and streamers. It was going to be decorated in a simple style with a buffet table for those who were hungry.

Cagalli wasn't at all too excited about the prom like most girls in her class, but she had a valid reason why she wasn't. She wasn't exactly going with the guy she wanted to go with.

She sighed and then stared in amazement at her mother's dress hanging just in front of her closet; a small smile touched her lips. It was a red in colour, full length, halter neck made from silk; it wasn't anything over the limit of revealing, just enough to gain attention. Though Cagalli didn't like it at all been revealing, but she wanted to wear it, for the reason that it was made by her mother for her.

Cagalli continued to stare at it until a soft knock was heard; she turned her head to window to see Athrun.

Standing up from her bed she walked over, "What you doing here?" she asked as she opened the window.

"I wanted to tell you and give you something ." Athrun spoke climbing into her room. Once he was in he turned to face her and pulled out a medium small box from his jacket.

"I want you to wear it tonight." He said handing it to her. Cagalli looked from the box then too Athrun before taking it.

She would be lying if she wasn't surprised; hell she was more amazed, stunned that he had talk to his mother about her.

"Open it..." he urged with a smile.

She opened a medium small box to reveal a lovely heart shaped pendent, it was a hoop shaped like a heart with studs of diamond around it. Cagalli was overwhelmed with amazement, was she dreaming. The Athrun Zala that she knew of would have never gotten anything for a girl, he had always thought because of his charm he didn't need to get gifts to pursue girl.

"It's beautiful..." she manages to say in shock. The blue haired male smiled. "Let me put it on for you." He said taking the box from Cagalli.

Cagalli could only nod and turn around, as Athrun took it out if it box and unhooked it. Cagalli held her hair up and Athrun placed it around Cagalli and fastened it.

"Finished..." He smiled pressing his lips firmly on the back of her neck for a few seconds, before parting away. Cagalli felt a cold shiver run down her back. "Are you a vampire?" Cagalli suddenly spoke without thinking, as she turned around.

Athrun chuckled, and then he leaned his lips to her ear. "I can if you want me too." He whispered hotly in her ear. "Vampire's are known for their sexual allure after all. And I would love to leave a mark one you." He smirked. Taking hold of her by the waist and pulling her into a sensational kiss.

Breaking from the kiss he smiled."I told my mother about you." he spoke suddenly. Cagalli was clearly surprised. "You did?"

Athrun nodded and smiled. "You know I love you don't you?" he asked in a gentle whisper suddenly.

Cagalli was of course surprised at the fact that he had given her something and talk to his mother about her. But what surprised her more was the way he had asked her the question as if he meant every word sincerely.

And for once since they had started this small affair, she found herself believing his words. She smiled, and then she pressed her lips lightly on to his.

The blue haired male smiled in the kiss. "I have a surprise for you tonight..." he whispered in the kiss.

Cagalli parted from his lips and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Athrun chuckled and then his lips twisted into smile. "You will after wait." He replied. Her lips twisted into frown.

He chuckled and then smiled: leaning in to kiss her, "I'll see you tonight then...." he whispered before climbing back out of the window, leaving Cagalli stood dazed.

If she was some sort of loony cartoon character, she would have melted on the spot into a puddle after all the kisses they had done.

* * *

Kira pulled the curtain apart to peek out of the window to see someone standing there he did not like, out of all the guys that asked his sister to the prom. She had to choose Miguel Aiman, he may seem like Mr nice, but he was the school well known playboy friend.

And Kira didn't trust him one bit.

"Shouldn't you let him in Kira?" Lacus his girlfriend asked. She was dressed in a pink spaghetti strap gown with pair pink heels, while Kira was in one of his father's tuxes.

"No he can wait outside." Kira grunted. Lacus giggled, "You just don't want him anywhere near your sister."

She smiled. "Well I don't trust him." Kira frowned. "He looks dodgy, extremely dodgy if he friends with Athrun Zala."

Lacus smiled again. "Is that why you hired a Limo?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No..." Kira lied looking away. Lacus was absolutely right, the main reason he hired the limo was so that he could keep an eye on his sister. He didn't want to let the guy take Cagalli or bring her home in his car alone.

"How do I look?" Cagalli's voice was suddenly heard. Both Lacus and Kira turned, and Kira was gladder now that he had hired a limo instead.

In the red dress her mother made her, Cagalli looked stunning. The dress reached her ankles; it showed off her healthy shapely figure and a little bit of cleavage. The V neck of the dress wasn't cut down too low for the girls to call her a slut; it made Cagalli look more sophisticated then a slut anyway. Anyhow she had her mother's red silk pashimina around her shoulders.

On her feet there was a pair of red ankle wraps shoes with a small heel, which were given to her by Shiho. Her hair was left loose and given wavy curls, and around her neck was the beautiful pendent Athrun had brought her.

"You look lovely Cagalli..." Lacus replied with smile. "Right Kira..." She nudges her boyfriend.

Kira smiled "Yeah sis you do." Cagalli blushed she hadn't gotten use to compliment directed at her. "Thanks." She said quietly, then she looked around the hall way. "Where's my date I thought I heard the door bell?" she said looking at her brother.

A small smile appeared on Kira lips and then he coughed. "He waiting outside...let's go..." he replied, dragging Lacus.

Cagalli looked at her brother and then Lacus who's just smiled back. She sighed and followed her brother and Lacus.

"WOW" Miguel spoke, as Cagalli walked out. "You look amazing..." he complimented her.

Cagalli cheeks turned red and she said a small "thank you." Miguel smiled and then walked over to her and leaned his face to hers.

Cagalli closed her eyes tightly and turned her head the other way, however before he could even kiss her Kira pulled his sister away.

"We better get going now, or we'll be late." He smiled. Never once in her life had Cagalli felt grateful for her brother over protectiveness until now that was.

Meanwhile behind some bushes, a man stood watching, "It's time Cagalli....." he smirked. "You're going to be mine... Whether your dead or alive." He added laughing.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten

It would be most appreciated if people were to review, after all reviews are the making of a writer, without the support of my loyal readers I wouldn't be here trying my best would I.

Thanks for reading guys and a really big thank you to those who have supported me in all my stories on this site. ^_^.

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)

PS: No flaming please (you should always think before you say something that may have an effect on someone feeling.)


End file.
